<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Himbo Ben and the Christmas Sweater by Blueyedgurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598568">Himbo Ben and the Christmas Sweater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl'>Blueyedgurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo holidays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Crack, Christmas Party, F/M, Idiots in Love, Two idiots one brain cell, Ugly Sweaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:36:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey likes to see Ben blush.  The only problem is that he doesn't get hints or innuendo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo holidays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylodazzle, Winter Gems 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Himbo Ben and the Christmas Sweater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Guys this should definitely make him blush a little.”  Rey said proudly as she looked down at the cake. </p><p>“Rey, Ben is a himbo.  He isn’t going to get it.”  Finn explained gently slinging his arm across her shoulders. </p><p>“A what now?”  She asked seeking some sort of clarification. </p><p>“A himbo.  He’s a nice guy, he can be smart but is dumb where it counts.”  Rey scrunched her face up at Poe’s answer.</p><p>“So.  You’re saying he won’t get the joke?” She asked incredulously looking down at the egg plant and peach cake toppers. </p><p>“Nope, he doesn’t get hints and he doesn’t get sex jokes.  You could sew a big dick on your shirt and he still wouldn’t get it.”  Poe said with a sickening level of confidence that made Rey almost irrationally angry on Ben’s behalf.</p><p>Rey couldn’t believe it when Ben saw his birthday cake and only tilted his head confusedly and scratched his head.</p><p>The motion quickly followed by an “I don’t get it, you guys know I’m not a vegetarian, right?”</p><p>That was 6 months ago.  Rey had spent the last 6 months knitting herself a sweater with a giant dick on the front.  She had trouble finding the right flesh tones and the dick ended up a bit red and the balls ended up a bit beige, but she figured it would do.  She didn’t know how someone could not see it was a giant dick.</p><p>Finally, the anticipated evening arrived.  When she got to the venue, she took off her coat and dropped it off in the coat room.  When she walked out, she noticed the stares she got as she walked further into the party, the stares were quickly followed by a wake of giggles.  She was relieved that others thought it was funny rather than the looks of disgust she was half expecting.  She liked Poe but some of his co-workers could be a bit prudish. </p><p>She scanned the room, searching for her target.  She had seen his car parked outside so she knew he was here.  Then she spotted him at the bar, taller than practically everyone around him, and made her way over to him. </p><p>She liked Ben but he could be a hard read sometimes.  One of the first times she met him he had blushed to his ears and couldn’t look her in the eye.  It was one of the cutest things she had ever seen, and she had spent the last year and a half trying to repeat the experience. </p><p>She had made that abomination of a cake for his birthday, that he did not understand.  He just told her that he wasn’t a vegetarian and she let him believe the blunder.  Then the WAP song came out she had sung it at Karaoke, only to find he had left during her song to take a phone call.  She didn’t know whether to be frustrated or hurt at that point.</p><p>The last 6 months had seen her knitting like a fiend to try and make a sweater with a dick on it, it was a bit knobby, but it turned out well for her first garment.  At least the sleeves appeared to match.  She thought it was pretty good for someone who had only ever made scarves and hot pads.</p><p>When she sidled up to Ben at the bar, he looked down at her in fond surprise. </p><p>“Rey, I didn’t know you were coming.”</p><p>“I couldn’t miss this.”  She said gesturing toward the garish Christmas decorations around the bar.  Poe and Finn had planned their annual Christmas party, this time adding ugly sweaters to the theme to help Rey’s wardrobe fit in better with the crowd.</p><p>“Ah, it is usually a good time.  It’s just so close to the holiday, I thought you’d be flying back to Arizona.” </p><p>“Oh.  I don’t have anything to go back there for.” </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry.” </p><p>“Don’t be, you couldn’t have known.”  This was another reason she liked Ben.  He was nice but didn’t come off as pitying or prying.  Just a simple apology for assuming and bringing up something that might be painful for her.</p><p>They stood there, making small talk.  Some of the guests eyed Rey’s sweater and giggled.  Ben seemed to scowl at everyone who dared chuckle in her direction.  She didn’t dare ask what he was thinking.</p><p>“So where did you get your sweater?”  He asked her nodding to her top.</p><p>“Oh, I made it.”  She said a little proudly. </p><p>“I’m impressed.”  He told her softly.  “Don’t listen to everyone else, some people can be rude.” </p><p>“Thanks Ben.  That’s sweet of you.”  She said pursing her lips together to try to keep back her own giggle.</p><p>His cheeks dusted with pink at her compliment and pushed on with what they had been talking about. </p><p>She had just started her second drink when Poe and Finn finally made their rounds.</p><p>Both men bust out into giggles at her sweater and Ben seemed to puff up at the offense.</p><p>“Hey, Rey worked really hard on that.”  He said defensively on her behalf.  “She actually made it herself.”</p><p>Finn snorted while Poe practically licked his lips.</p><p>“Do you think it’s hard Ben?”  Poe teased and it took everything in Rey to not spit out her drink.</p><p>“Of course.  It must have taken her hours working with her hands to complete such a task.”</p><p>That only made the boys laugh harder and Rey shooed them off.</p><p>“I’m sorry about Poe.  He can be so rude sometimes.”  He told her staring daggers at the other man’s back.  </p><p>Ben was so nice that she realized she wasn’t being much better with her little joke. </p><p>“It isn’t a problem, Ben.  But thank you.”  She noticed then that he was squinting at her.</p><p>“Rey, can I ask you something?” </p><p>“Sure.”  She said, realizing that she was way too eager for whatever he was going to ask.</p><p>“Why do you have a silo and hay bales on your sweater anyway?  Do you really like farming that much?” </p><p>Rey felt her eyebrows practically rocket to the moon and she really did choke on her drink.  Poe was still in earshot and must have heard.</p><p>“No, Ben.  But she does like a good roll in the hay!”  It was met with a chorus of giggles and guffaws, and Rey took Ben’s clenched fist in her hand and drug him out the back door to the empty smoker’s patio.</p><p>He patted her on the back when they made it outside since she was still coughing and choking on her own giggles.</p><p>His eyes were only filled with concern and she decided to break the joke to him. </p><p>“Ben, you really have no idea, huh?”</p><p>“What?”  His face open and curious. </p><p>“The sweater, it’s a dick.”  She said gesturing toward her chest. </p><p>He scowled and took in the pattern and blushed to his ears causing Rey to grin from ear to ear. </p><p>“Oh.”  His mouth opened and closed like a fish before he looked up at her. </p><p>“That’s why Poe said those things.”  Awareness dawned on his face and her chest cracked a little at his untarnished innocence.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Yeah, I never get those kinds of jokes.”  He told her shaking his head and looking a bit defeated.</p><p>“That’s okay.  I don’t mind.  I just like to make you blush but apparently that isn’t the way to do it.”  He was still pink cheeked, and his red tipped ears still peeked through the dark mop of hair.</p><p>“Oh, I am now.”  He told her, his eyes darting away from her. </p><p>“Yes.  But the first time you did was one of the first few times that I met you and I’ve been trying to get you to do it ever since.”  She said, bumping into him playfully with her shoulder.</p><p>“Oh.”  He blushed redder then and she was curious about what he was thinking.  He took a breath before speaking again, Rey waiting with bated breath.</p><p>“It was at their pool party.”  He told her.  It was then that everything clicked, she had dived off the spring board and had to adjust her top when she resurfaced.  This time it was her that was blushing at the memory. </p><p>“But you weren’t even in the pool that day.” </p><p>“No.  I sat in the hot tub to hide my erection and I couldn’t look at you the rest of the day without…”  He gestured toward himself. </p><p>She giggled then, realizing his implication.</p><p>“Ben.”  She said plainly realizing they had both been dancing around each other for the better part of the year and half they had known one another.</p><p>“Hm.”  He hummed at her, staring at his shoes.</p><p>“Would you like to go on a date?”  He looked at her a bit wide eyed and she realized she might want to speak more plainly given his inability to discern hints.  “With me I mean.”  He nodded slowly and she knew the grin she sent his way was all dimples and teeth. </p><p>“Good.  Let’s get out of here and go on one then.”  She told him offering him her hand.  He took it, his engulfing hers and she realized then just how big his hands were. </p><p> </p><p>Every year after that she made him an ugly sweater which he always wore with pride, even the one with the humping deer on it.  If she went for subtle she always explained the innuendo and he always took it in stride.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second moodboard by reylocaltrash 🥰🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>